Undercover
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: Brittany , Jeanette and Eleanor have a special song for special friends ...


The Chipettes were waiting for the signal behind the stage that they can onto the stage.

The three girl chipmunks were planning something special today.

"Okay goes out," said a one. And the chipettes went on the stage.

Their thousands of fans cheered. Brittany took the microphone and said:

"Today we have something special in mind," she said. "We are a special song for our friens play... for the chipmunks!" brittany said, the music began to play.

_Brittany:_

_I Look At You, And _

_All I Wanna Do,_

_It´s Just Dissapear_

_I Got a Craving For You,_

_Baby, Can We Get _

_Out Of Here_

_You´re A Sexy Machine,_

_You´re A Hollywood Dream_

_And You Got Me Feeling Like _

_A Homecoming Queen_

_Let´s Drop Out Of_

_This Crowd, Somewhere No_

_One´s Allowed_

_I Want You_

_All To Myself,_

_I Want You All To Myself_

_And Nobody Else, Yeah,_

_You Don´t Need_

_No Other Lover,_

_We Can Keep It _

_Undercover_

_Find Me In The Shadows,_

_And Put The Shades_

_Dow Until Tomorrow_

_And Make Sure_

_That No-Nobody Follows_

_You Dont Need_

_No Other Lover, We Can _

_Keep It Undercover_

_You Dont Need No Other Lover,_

_We Can Keep It Undercover_

_Jeanette:_

_I Wanna Find A Place Where_

_We Can Be Alone In The Dark_

_And You Can Never Get_

_Me Like The Made That_

_You Know By Heart_

_You´re A Sexy Machine,_

_You´re A Hollywood Dream_

_And You Got Me Feeling Like_

_A Homecoming Queen_

_Let´s Drop Out Of _

_This Crowd, Somewhere No _

_One´s Allowed _

_I Want You_

_All To Myself,_

_I Want You All To Myself_

_And Nobody Else, Yeah,_

_You Don´t Need_

_No Other Lover,_

_We Can Keep It_

_Undercover_

_Find Me In _

_The Shadows,_

_And Put The Shades _

_Dow Until Tomorrow_

_And Make Sure_

_That No-Nobody Follows_

_You Dont Need _

_No Other Lover, We can _

_Keep It Undercover_

_You Dont Need No Other Lover,_

_We Can Keep It Undercover_

_Eleanor:_

_I Wanna Find A Place Where_

_We Can Be Alone In The Dark_

_And You Can Never Get_

_Me Like The Made That _

_You Know By Heart_

_All To Myself,_

_I Want You All To Myself_

_And Nobody Else, Yeah,_

_You Dont Need No Other Lover,_

_You Dont Need No Other Lover_

_You Dont Need No Other Lover_

_We Can Keep It Undercover_

_You Dont Need No Other Lover,_

_We Can Keep It Undercover_

_(End Of The Song)_

The quantitative cheered and clapped. The Chipettes bowed. The fans began to ask.

"Why this song?"

"You want the chipmunks?"

Brittany exclaimed.

"We took this song because it exxpresses our feelings for the chipmunks" brittany said and Jeanette and Eleanor nodding.

At home were three chipmunks with fallen mouths.

_Later..._

Eleanor opened the door to seville ome. she wanted to know theodor´s opinion on the song.

"theodore are you there?" eleanor called. They saw the theodore outside in the garden, she was starting to him.

"theodore how did you like the song?" he turned around he took her paw and sid.

"Really?" theodore smiled."I love it," said theodore they asked. "Yes," he said, and the two smiled at each other.

Later...

Jeanette went the stairs up to simon´s room.

She opened the door and saw the simon read a book.

_"He´s so cute when he reads. _she thought.

Jeanette before transition and put her paw on his shoulder. Simon let the book fall quickly took jeanette´s paws and kissed her on the lips. Jeanette kissed put her paws around

his neck and simon his paws on her hips, and so it went on ...

Later ...

Brittany had made no effort to alvin to go. He should come crawling itself. She sat on her pink desk chair and let a fashion magazine.

Alvin was at home and did not know what to do. He took out his cell phone and looked at a picture of brittany.

Alvin was angry. He throw his cell phone on his bed and ran to the house of the millers. He ran up the stairs to brittany´s room and slammed the door on.

Brittany was so terrified that they throw their magazine into the air.

Alvin just stared at her with angry. "Alvin are you okay?" brittany asked him.

Alvin went to brittany and throw it on her bed.

Alvin got on top of brittany. Brittany´s heart knocks against her breast. Alvin leaned but brittany gave in. "Wait, wait you want to kiss me now?" brittany asked. "Yes," alvin said.

"But w..." Alvin interrupted brittany which he pressed his lips to hers. Brittany moaned, she moved in closer with his necklace. And alvin ran his hands up and down her body.

And so it went on ...

**The song is Selena Gomez Undercover. I took this song because ... Oh my god I loeve this song and when i hear the song came to me the idea for this story. Review review review.**


End file.
